Destiny and Fate in Time
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: InuYasha as the Doctor makes a decision to get himself a new Companion to travel Time & Space in his TARDIS. However things don't turn out like he expected as he meets his match. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**And So it Begins**

**.**

**.  
**

**Destiny and Fate in Time**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Title: And So it Begins**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** Sake - #1 - Stolen fruit is the sweetest

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating: PG**

**Genre:** Sci-Fi/drama/comedy/

**Universe:** AU

**Word Count:** (400 words)

**Summary:** InuYasha makes a snap decision that'll change his life forever

**Warnings:** (You must list anything that you think may offend.)

**A/N:** This ficlet series is going to be set in the Doctor Who Universe. A TV Sci-Fi series I grew up with and still hold dear. InuYasha will be a Time Lord (these aliens have a human appearance but Biology is really different: two hearts, regenerations instead of death, a bond with their time machines called TARDIS which is a grown creation on Gallifrey and an awareness of other Time Lords.) I will have Hanyou Inu and Youkai Inu as well.

**A/N 2:** If you are not familiar with or a fan of the series Doctor Who then this will not make much sense or interest to you

.

.

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

**Disclaimer 2:** The concept and world of Doctor World including all versions of the Doctor (but this one I write about) and his Companions, the TARDIS, aliens...etc... all belong to the wonderful BBC and the lengthy list of all contributors, creators, writers and producers associated with this Sci-Fi series that I adore. I do not own nor make any monies off of Doctor Who at all, though I do wish that I could travel in the TARDIS along with Doctor's 3, 4, 9 and 10 as my boys.

**Disclaimer 3:** I however do very much own Geespiaxian's Whipped Gadewup. It was an oddball creation that I came up with.

.

.

.

**And So It Begins**

.

.

.

.

Brushing thick black bangs away from his pewter eyes, the unearthly attractive tall male stood at the console of his TARDIS. He glared momentarily before lunging to one side to hit a switch as the floor shook. Dashing to the other side caused his long ebony mane to fly out behind him as he twirled a handle. A slow satisfied smirk graced his full lips as the familiar sounds of landing sounded throughout the room.

Vhoo-Whoosh, Vhoo-Whoosh, Vho-Whoosh.

Titling his head from side to side, the gorgeous male cracked his neck. "Smooth as an Adipose's ass. Perfect as usual if I do say so myself," he smugly said in a rich timbre.

Striding to the doors of his time machine, he snagged his favourite black leather jacket - a gift from Queen Kikyou from the year 2259. Speaking of years, he glanced down at his watch, the year was 2000 the planet Earth and the date: June 18th.

Perfect.

Today was his lucky day. Well, every day was lucky for him but today he was going to end his lonely travelling by finding someone who craved to see the world... worlds... and time like himself. He threw open one door and... was promptly face-to-face with one furious looking tiny Earth female with blazing blue eyes and long wavy black hair.

"You MORON!" she screamed at him, "look what you done to my painting! Why of all the gosh darn places to drop a police box in this great big flipping park that you HAD to pick the one spot where I was working!"

He was struck speechless by the fire she gave off with her temper and life-force and didn't hear a word of what she was ranting about. This shock quickly faded away to irritation at the vein in which she vented at him. He tuned her out as he pulled out his beloved sonic screwdriver and rapidly took samples from about him before sticking the green-blue light at the fuming female... you know... to make certain she was indeed human.

He focused back on the female and let one of his "swoon" smiles (a title given to him by Capt Miroku - that man slut but a great friend) and was pleased with her quick blush and stammering.

Once he had her focused on him and not her rant, he nodded his head and said:

"Hello, I'm InuYasha."

.

.

.

.

**End Notes:**

History of Doctor Who: .org/wiki/Doctor_Who

And yes, I picked Miroku to play the part of Capt Jack Harkness because they both are such male whores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, THAT Was Not Expected**

**.**

**.  
**

**Chapter Two of Destiny and Fate in Time**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Title: Well, THAT Was Not Expected**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** Sake - #2 - Ignite

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating:** PG-13 for a body part

**Genre:** Comedy/Crossover/Romance

**Universe:** AU

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** After InuYasha says hello.

**Warnings:** Just a woman who happens to have a 'watch the train wreck/car accident' moment and can't turn away.

.

**A/N:** the term Danglies is actually the word I use for a certain part of the male body.

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

**Disclaimer 2:** The concept and world of Doctor World including all versions of the Doctor (but this one I write about) and his Companions, the TARDIS, aliens...etc... all belong to the wonderful BBC and the lengthy list of all contributors, creators, writers and producers associated with this Sci-Fi series that I adore. I do not own nor make any monies off of Doctor Who at all, though I do wish that I could travel in the TARDIS along with Doctor's 3, 4, 9 and 10 as my boys.

**Disclaimer 3:** I however do very much own Geespiaxian's Whipped Gadewup. It was an oddball creation that I came up with.

.

.

.

.

**Well, THAT Was Not Expected**

.

.

.

"Hello, I'm InuYasha."

.

.

.

Kagome blinked a few times, stunned at the sheer maleness and attractiveness of the tall male before her. His thick black bangs tastefully unruly. Strong cheekbones in which one was graced with a dimple from the curve of his smile framed by long forelocks reaching his clavicle. Lips that just begged her and dominated blood to kiss, lick and suckle upon. Pewter eyes that seemed to glow in the light and ... did he... his pupils were not round but elliptical like a cat's unlike anything she's seen.

_'Probably has those fancy contacts in thinking it makes him stand out the arrogant jerk_,' she growled in her mind.

His hair, she also noted was long, very long... touching the seat of his butt and she had to slap at herself mentally not to reach out and run her fingers through it.

She then noticed he had posed slightly; as if he was basking in a moment of 'oh, yea. I'm sexy. You want me.'

Then she made the tactical error of glancing down in shame of her wayward thoughts and her line of sight went over a very impressive male part of his body, beautifully encased in black leather pants and decided to remain locked on target there. Her face erupted in crimson flames of embarrassment.

.

.

Deep masculine chuckles let Kagome know her mistake was dully noted by said male who owned said part. She let out a small squeak when it moved slightly under her perusal her eyes bugging out in shock.

_'It MOVED_!' she hyperventilated in her mind. She was a good girl and good girls did NOT stare at men's ... DANGLIES! Especially the danglies of strangers!

.

.

.

"Feh. I do believe the phrase is: 'my eyes are up here', wench," InuYasha taunted as he gave himself a mental pat on the back. _'Yeee-up, still got it_.' Two of his regenerations hadn't had been attractive; with having big sticky-out ears or honking noses ... and that one time with the front teeth of a Sontaran!

.

.

.

That whipped Kagome's head back up, her eyes darkening with her embarrassed rage. How dare he make fun of her!

Kagome snaked out and grabbed the stranger's, no InuYasha's forelock, and yanked his head down making him slouch slightly to reach her height.

"You... Bufflo butt!" She screamed. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

.

.

.

.

And then all Hell broke loose...


	3. Chapter 3

**Please to Meet You too... Not**

.

.

.

**Title: Please to Meet You too... Not**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** Sake - #3 - Your God Shaped Hole

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating: PG**

**Genre:** Comedy/Drama/Sci-Fi/Fantasy

**Universe:** AU

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** Third part of the Doctor InuYasha Series

**Warnings:** None but thoughts of hiney kicking

**A/N:** It's taken me nine days of watching one section of one episode of Doctor Who to come as close as I could for the language of the Judoon.

.

.

.

**Please to Meet You too... Not**

.

.

.

InuYasha moved with a speed that was inhuman as he quickly shoved the fiery Earth girl behind his body in an instinctive protective gesture. The woods around them had gone deathly quiet.

His pewter eyes darkened when he picked up the sounds of something large and bulky crashing through the woods... heading straight for them. InuYasha had assumed a warrior's pose with knees slightly bent and feet apart. His sonic screwdriver held firmly in his fist as he collected readings. When a series of flashes and tones finished he rolled his eyes easing his stance a little but still keeping the girl behind his back.

.

.

.

Kagome was shocked when she suddenly found herself facing the stranger's, no, InuYasha's back when she was had only just started to let him have it. She pulled back her foot getting ready to kick his very cute behind ( and not to reach out and touch) when the sounds of something huge crashing towards them had her clutching his leather jacket instead.

Something very scary by the racket it was making.

.

.

In an explosion of leaves out stomped a bulky figure dressed in a wild space-biker mix suit in black. And wearing a studded leather kilt. It stomped in a precise gait closer to them. Seriously who would cover themselves up in black in the summer time on such a hot day?

The Kagome looked up, saw the face and screamed.

It looked like a pasty rhino with large fangs, that learned to walk on its back legs.

.

.

"Do ko mo fo ro do so go mo," came the barked voice of the creature as it made gestures with his huge hands.

Kagome was trembling but fascinated at this sight of what has to be an alien or a sick joke. Was that thing actually issuing _orders_?

InuYasha pushed his bangs off his face and growled, "What are you doing on Earth, Judoon? Your race was banned from ever coming back here!"

"Bo ko to do mo ko so fo do mo," it replied before pointing at the girl behind his back.

.

.

.

When the creature began to raise its weapon preparing to take aim obviously on the Earth female, InuYasha snapped his fingers causing the doors to the TARDIS to open. Grabbing Kagome when he spun around, he threw the both of them through the door and snapping again had the door slam shut.

.

.

.

.

**End Notes:**

The Judoon (h tt p : / / tardis. wikia. com / wiki / Judoon ) is a race that is dedicated to law enforcement. They looks like pale humanoid rhinos. Their motto/creed is "Justice is swift." To assault one means instant death sentence. And follow laws/rules to the extreme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting to Know You, Makes me Blush**

.

.

.

**Title: Getting to Know You, Makes me Blush**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** Sake - #4 - Swallow

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating:** PG -14

**Genre:** Comedy/Intrigue/Mystery/Sci-Fi/Hint'o'sex

**Universe:** AU

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** InuYasha makes another introduction. His mind trying to work out why the Judoon wanted Kagome.

**Warnings:** InuYasha refers to his danglies

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

**Disclaimer 2:** The concept and world of Doctor World including all versions of the Doctor (but this one I write about) and his Companions, the TARDIS, aliens...etc... all belong to the wonderful BBC and the lengthy list of all contributors, creators, writers and producers associated with this Sci-Fi series that I adore. I do not own nor make any monies off of Doctor Who at all, though I do wish that I could travel in the TARDIS along with Doctor's 3, 4, 9 and 10 as my boys.

**Disclaimer 3:** I however do very much own Geespiaxian's Whipped Gadewup. It was an oddball creation that I came up with.

.

.

.

**Getting to Know You, Makes me Blush**

.

.

.

.

Inside the TARDIS, InuYasha had leapt up from the floor leaving one dazed Kagome behind him and dashed over to the console where he threw several levers before punching more buttons, his hair flying out behind him in the wind of his actions. He hurried over to another part of the console and began typing away on three keyboards at once.

"That Judoon... he was sent to capture you, ... but why? What's so special about you I wonder? I soniced you... and the readings all show that you are very much human..." InuYasha kept muttering to himself as he worked feverishly. "... and Judoon would never break their promise... not without a very important reason... Like orders from the Shadow Proclamation... Is this why you landed so close to her?"

The last question seemed to be directed to the room/console than to any actual person.

.

.

.

Kagome sat up and shook her head slightly to clear up the dizziness from getting a bump on the head from the floor. Looking around she noticed that the floor was alot bigger than what that blue box should have.

Then the hum of machinery caught her attention and she finally looked up a ramp and saw the center of the room. A huge polygon-shaped dais where InuYasha was currently involved in was the only furniture in the room besides the eight oddly shaped room reinforcements.

Kagome was just finding this a bit hard to swallow but in the same time finding it made perfect sense. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

InuYasha looked a little startled momentarily as if he'd forgotten the Earth woman was there. Then his lips pulled into a slow sexy smile.

"This is the TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. She's a time and space machine that I use to travel around... and she's not the _only thing_ that looks smaller but can definitely get so much bigger... and so much better," InuYasha leaned back against the console of his TARDIS and waited for his words to sink in.

.

.

.

He didn't have to wait too long as Kagome first nodded her head in bemusement before her blue eyes grew impossibly wide as her face erupted in crimson colour as the meanings of what he said in the last part sunk in. Her overactive imagination happily filling in the visuals.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**There is Something About You**

.

.

.

**Title: There is Something About You**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** : Sake - #6 - Scent

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Genre:** WAFF/Comedy/Drama/Sci-Fi/Romance/Intrigue

**Universe:** AU

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** The plot thickens more and the attraction is beginning.

**Warnings:** None but InuYasha's mouth.

**A/N:** A few things: the TARDIS has a 'consciousness'. These time travel units are grown on Gallifrey not constructed. She can move rooms even floors around whenever she feels like it. The TARDIS can react to the Doctor's emotions.

The Doctor has a deep fondness for the planet Earth and for Humans. Most of his Companions have been female with only a rare few males.

The Judoon (.com/wiki/Judoon ) is a race that is dedicated to law enforcement. They looks like pale humanoid rhinos. Their motto/creed is "Justice is swift." To assault one means instant death sentence. And follow laws/rules to the extreme.

An lastly... sorry this one is out of order. The next prompt on the list doesn't fit just yet.

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

**Disclaimer 2:** The concept and world of Doctor World including all versions of the Doctor (but this one I write about) and his Companions, the TARDIS, aliens...etc... all belong to the wonderful BBC and the lengthy list of all contributors, creators, writers and producers associated with this Sci-Fi series that I adore. I do not own nor make any monies off of Doctor Who at all, though I do wish that I could travel in the TARDIS along with Doctor's 3, 4, 9 and 10 as my boys.

**Disclaimer 3:** I however do very much own Geespiaxian's Whipped Gadewup. It was an oddball creation that I came up with

.

.

.

**There is Something About You**

.

.

.

.

However entertaining it was to see the Earth female reacting so passionately, so completely opposite of his Time Lord race with their boring inbred stiffness, InuYasha had more pressing matters to deal with... Like how was he to get out of the deadly situation he created with the Judoon.

Intent on learning why, he made his way to the blushing girl, pulling out his sonic screwdriver again. This time he was going to do a very thorough check. He activated it and pointed it at her head first. So he never saw the hand that came whipping out to grab him by his clothes... and found himself on his back looking up at the ceiling of his control room with the furious female standing over him. In the background, InuYasha heard the humour-filled hum of his TARDIS as she gave her approval of the female's actions.

Great, his own TARDIS has taken a personal liking to her.

"Oi, Wench! What the fuck was that for?" he growled out, wincing in pain.

"What in the heck is going here! Who ARE you? What was THAT pasty rhino-thing?" she yelled at him. "Well? I'm waiting..."

Getting into a sitting position, InuYasha rolled his shoulders as he spoke, "I told you my name, wench, I'm InuYasha. That 'pasty rhino-thing' as you put it was a Judoon. A race dedicated to law enforcement. As for what's going on - they are after you for some reason."

"My name is Kagome. Ka. Go. Me," Kagome hissed at InuYasha angrily before her expression morphed into confusion. "After me? Why? For painting in the park?"

"Well, I can do some tests to see what I can find and we'll learn together. It has to be something huge for them to break the ban. I swear it won't hurt you so stop looking at me like that."

She eyed more before she nodded her head. Kagome wasn't sure why but she felt safe with InuYasha. She watched him as he shone a blue-green light at her before doing slow sweeps with the light. This close to him she was able to drink in his personal musk like rainforests, apples and electric like lightening.

InuYasha was in a state himself. He found himself taking in deep draughts of Kagome's light feminine scent of roses, cherry blossoms, peach blossoms and sweet like honey.

.

.

.

They wanted more.

.

.

.

The TARDIS hummed cheerfully.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Funny Thing That**

.

.

.

**Title: Funny Thing That **

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** Sake - #5 - Nectar

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Sci-Fi

**Universe:** AU

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** InuYasha realizes why Kagome is so important... and memories of an old and very important friend surface.

**Warnings**: none really

**A/N:** in case it was so obscure in this ficlet... the nectar reference in this was to the brain and the fluids. The plot thickens more!

**A/N2:** yes, I know... I did the annoying Kagome not reincarnation of Kikyou thing here but it was in a way important to the plot progress.

**A/N3:** The line "What?... What?... What!" is what the 10th Doctor actually says when he's taken aback by something.

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

**Disclaimer 2:** The concept and world of Doctor World including all versions of the Doctor (but this one I write about) and his Companions, the TARDIS, aliens...etc... all belong to the wonderful BBC and the lengthy list of all contributors, creators, writers and producers associated with this Sci-Fi series that I adore. I do not own nor make any monies off of Doctor Who at all, though I do wish that I could travel in the TARDIS along with Doctor's 3, 4, 9 and 10 as my boys.

**Disclaimer 3:** I however do very much own Geespiaxian's Whipped Gadewup. It was an oddball creation that I came up with

.

.

.

**Funny Thing That**

.

.

.

InuYasha looked back at his sonic screwdriver and analyzed the information it was feeding him. His pewter coloured eyes widened. Bio-dampened! Kagome had been bio-dampened! But how and by whom or what? Human's didn't posses this technology yet, and won't for another 500 years! His screwdriver let out a very sharp tone when he reached her left hip and gave him finally something to work on. The Bio-dampening feed signature was very cleverly hidden under multiple layers and woven into many false signatures but with his brilliance, he tracked it back to its source... his own sonic tool!

His eyes grew impossibly huge as his mouth dropped open. "What?... What?... What!"*

And from the readings it was done at the moment of her birth.

But WHY?

Kagome's sudden vulnerable and frightened look had him wanting to do something very stupid and not at all clever... like enfold her in his arms and soothe her fears away. He smiled at her and she hesitantly smiled back, her fear easing up while his own increased.

He found his answers.

Answers that he thought he took care of in the mind of his dearest companion, Donna Noble, when he was in his tenth regeneration. A deeper scanning search revealed a truth that shook him to his core making both his hearts skip a beat.

Kagome was related to Donna. Even though she was fully Japanese she had the chromosomes that were in Donna.

He ruefully chuckled - it explained her wicked temper as memories of the fiery red-head and her wicked right-handed slap upon their first meeting flashed through his mind.

It looks like her twice great-granddaughter had also inherited the Metacrisis that had threaten to destroy her mind in a fiery blaze.

Kagome was for the most part human with a Time Lord's mind and powers.

Kagome had the inherited powers to destroy the very fabric of Time itself along with every single Dimension Time existed in.

But where it would have destroyed Donna it had integrated and synced harmoniously inside Kagome making her a frightening deadly and highly desired living weapon. The three generations difference allowed for his mind to slowly work on the synapses of the human brain slowly evolving this one shoot of humanity into a new race completely.

.

.

The next frightening question: What was after Kagome that the Shadow Architect felt it necessary to send her Judoon warriors?

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**And So It Begins... Again**

.

.

.

**Title: And So It Begins... Again**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** : Sake - #7 - Inside You

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Sci-Fi/

**Universe:** AU

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** Kagome has the Metacrisis activate within her mind. The TARDIS interfers with InuYasha's attempt to save her.

**Warnings:** InuYasha's mouth.

**A/N:** Rassilon is one of the Time Lords in the Gallifrey history. He created a series of 'tests' before his death for Time Lords with the promise of Immortality and great power. When in fact it was a way to safely remove those who were power hungry and sought selfish gains. See the episode called The Five Doctors from 5th Doctor.

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

**Disclaimer 2:** The concept and world of Doctor World including all versions of the Doctor (but this one I write about) and his Companions, the TARDIS, aliens...etc... all belong to the wonderful BBC and the lengthy list of all contributors, creators, writers and producers associated with this Sci-Fi series that I adore. I do not own nor make any monies off of Doctor Who at all, though I do wish that I could travel in the TARDIS along with Doctor's 3, 4, 9 and 10 as my boys.

**Disclaimer 3:** I however do very much own Geespiaxian's Whipped Gadewup. It was an oddball creation that I came up with

.

.

.

.

**And So It Begins... Again**

.

.

.

.

"What is happening to me?" Kagome asked her voice sounding odd. She rubbed her temples as a slight wince of pressure flashed in her head.

"What?" came InuYasha's intelligent response, his mind clearly focussed on other things.

"You're frightened. Why does the Shadow Architect want me?" Kagome was starting to become panicky. Another flash of pain only stronger this time made her wince again.

"Oh, fuck Rassilon sideways! Being near me has triggered the Metacrisis that is inside you! You're getting flooded by the Time Vortex, by a Time Lord's mind!" InuYasha whispered harshly. He had to move fast before he failed another beloved one again.

"Why do I know these things? How do I know who and what the Shadow Architect is! What is going through my mind! I can see the Past, the Present, the Future... everything that could ever be, everything that ever was and everything that can't be... oh kami, there is just so much!" she cried out as tears began to slip out and down her face.

She clutched at InuYasha's leather jacket as she hide her face against his chest. How she knew he could help her... that he was so very marvellous and wondrous. Her body had started trembling but she didn't care as so much information converged and exploded outwards upon her neural synapses.

InuYasha brought his hands up to Kagome's face with the intention of burying the Metacrisis and locking it deep so very deeply inside her mind when the TARDIS made a loud sharp hum in protest and violently shuddered throwing the two apart.

"What the fuck are you doing? Her mind is burning out! I have to save her!" He snarled at the TARDIS who merely hummed the same tone only more sharper as if to say 'no, this must come to past'. The TARDIS sent a comforting thread into InuYasha's mind assuring him she knew what she was doing.

He could only watch hapless as Kagome collapsed into a huddled form on her side on the floor of his TARDIS. Her whimpers and soft cries making him clench his fists in impotent rage.

Looking upwards, he growled again only with a growl noise coming from his chest with his words, "You better be right about this. I won't have another person I care about harmed on MY watch ever again."

.

.

The TARDIS hummed in softer tones once more.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Turn and Face the Strain**

.

.

.

.

**Title: Turn and Face the Strain**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** : Sake - #8 - Full Moon

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Comedy/Sci-Fi/Fanatasy

**Universe: **AU

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** From the TARDIS' view

**Warnings:** for mention of blood

**A/N:** In a way the TARDIS has a heart that is not only the power source. Title came from David Bowie lyric from song Changes.

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

**Disclaimer 2:** The concept and world of Doctor World including all versions of the Doctor (but this one I write about) and his Companions, the TARDIS, aliens...etc... all belong to the wonderful BBC and the lengthy list of all contributors, creators, writers and producers associated with this Sci-Fi series that I adore. I do not own nor make any monies off of Doctor Who at all, though I do wish that I could travel in the TARDIS along with Doctor's 3, 4, 9 and 10 as my boys.

**Disclaimer 3:** I however do very much own Geespiaxian's Whipped Gadewup. It was an oddball creation that I came up with

.

.

.

.

**Turn and Face the Strain**

.

.

.

.

The TARDIS sent her comforting pulses into her owner as he struggled fiercely with himself to not go and gather up Kagome in his arms and perform the same life-saving effort that he had with Donna, as his deep-chested growling and teeth-clenching all attested to. But this was something she would never allow him to do now with this slip of a woman. And so he stood with fists tightly clenched, nails biting into flesh causing droplets of blood to fall.

She knew in her own way that he had been alone for far, far too long and InuYasha needed someone who would stand up against him, get in his face when his actions was becoming so destructive both to himself and to others. Someone who would gather him into their arms and rock him when the weight of having destroyed worlds, races,... friends would crash down on him. Someone who would tell him it was okay to cry and tell him that he is a good man in spite of the blackness in him. Someone who would take this ultimate orphaned man and be a home for him where everything has been lost to him.

Donna had been the one to start the completion of InuYasha, but her mind wasn't ready yet or capable of being with him as she was. So the TARDIS allowed the locking of her Time Lord mind away. She knew that it would slowly, over time, assimilate and integrate into the Earth woman to be passed on and create for her lonely owner the perfect Companion... and life-long partner for him.

She sensed every time InuYasha jerked violently at each particularly painful whimper and soft cry Kagome uttered. Her heart tripped with every agony the two went through.

But they had to be strong... she had to make sure they both were strong for the things that were to come soon.

.

.

Inside Kagome's mind, she spoke without words, gently guiding her safely through her transition from normal every day human to a Human-Time Lord being. A start of a new race. She soothed Kagome during particularly harsh pulses of Time energy or when her internal organs began to alter to accommodate the Time Lord essence.

.

.

It was only when the soft orange-ish-yellow glow solidified about Kagome that the process was nearing the completion and that soon they would face a threat to Time itself.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll Stay With You**

.

.

.

.

**Title: I'll Stay With You**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** : Sake - #9 - Wet

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Angst/WAFF/Comedy/Drama/Romance

**Universe:** AU

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** Kagome awakens from her Metacrisis. A miracle for InuYasha happens.

**Warnings:** None except some Inu/Kag squishy goodness

**A/N:** Just setting up some more interaction/relationship building before getting back to the Judoon.

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

**Disclaimer 2:** The concept and world of Doctor World including all versions of the Doctor (but this one I write about) and his Companions, the TARDIS, aliens...etc... all belong to the wonderful BBC and the lengthy list of all contributors, creators, writers and producers associated with this Sci-Fi series that I adore. I do not own nor make any monies off of Doctor Who at all, though I do wish that I could travel in the TARDIS along with Doctor's 3, 4, 9 and 10 as my boys.

**Disclaimer 3:** I however do very much own Geespiaxian's Whipped Gadewup. It was an oddball creation that I came up with

.

.

.

.

**I'll Stay With You**

.

.

.

.

When the glow that surrounded Kagome finally faded away, InuYasha had dropped down beside the fallen woman. He was scared to touch her, frightened to 'see' nothing but a mind literally burned to ashes. He trembled, his hands shaking as he reached slowly out to touch Kagome's temples lightly.

His long waterfall of ebony falling about them. It startled him when the hairs brushed against him but what happened next caused him to jump in place. His hair had brushed against her arm causing her to giggle and squirm away slightly.

.

.

"Kagome," he breathe out saying her name for the first time. He found that he liked the way her name tasted on his lips, rolled off his tongue. And when her eyelids fluttered open revealing such sapphire-blue eyes framed by long black lashes, InuYasha breathed her name again.

.

.

Kagome smiled gently and reached up her hand to brush a stray lock of hair behind his ear, before cupping his cheek and murmuring, "InuYasha, it's alright. I'm okay. A little bit overwhelmed inside my head but it's smoothing out just fine. It's all so very new and I will admit it just a little scary and yet so incredibly wonderful. The TARDIS helped me to understand some of what's happening but she felt that you should be the one to complete it."

InuYasha was rendered speechless by how easily Kagome has accepted what happened to her, She never asked for any of this and was most likely living a happy life.

"It was happy, but I was incomplete, InuYasha."

.

.

.

Her words after that thought made him fall back on his butt with a thud. She was telepathic like he is. And that was when he noticed it. The killing silence in his mind that ate away at him since Gallifrey was destroyed was now filled with a brilliance and warm that came from Kagome. Her heart, her kindness inside her, her capacity to love and compassionate nature brought tears to his eyes.

He was no longer so frightfully alone now.

.

.

Kagome saw InuYasha's expression changing and knew what she needed to do. She raised herself up into a sitting position and pulled him gently forward into her arms where she cradled his head against her heart and rocking gently as he sobbed against her - told him 'it was okay now', 'she was here' and 'never going to leave him'.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**With This Kiss I Damn Well Bond You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Title: With This Kiss I Damn Well Bond You**

**Prompt List/Ficlet Number:** : Sake - #10 - Suffering

**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Angst/WAFF/Comedy/Romance/Squish

**Universe:** AU

**Word Count:** 400 words

**Summary:** Impatient for the next step to happen on its own the TARDIS encourages it to happen faster.

**Warnings: ** None really but SQUISHY Goodness

**A/N: **The suffering is two fold here. First is Inuyasha the other is the TARDIS being a silent party to InuYasha's loneliness and with the amount of time she's had to wait.

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only

**Disclaimer 2:** The concept and world of Doctor World including all versions of the Doctor (but this one I write about) and his Companions, the TARDIS, aliens...etc... all belong to the wonderful BBC and the lengthy list of all contributors, creators, writers and producers associated with this Sci-Fi series that I adore. I do not own nor make any monies off of Doctor Who at all, though I do wish that I could travel in the TARDIS along with Doctor's 3, 4, 9 and 10 as my boys.

**Disclaimer 3:** I however do very much own Geespiaxian's Whipped Gadewup. It was an oddball creation that I came up with

.

.

.

.

**With This Kiss I Damn Well Bond You**

.

.

.

.

.

The TARDIS was feeling rather smug about the way things were progressing between the couple inside of her however she was a real romantic at heart and just loved witnessing good kissing. That is why she got very impatient for them to kiss.

So with just the right little series of pushes with the ever so 'subtle' mental nudges she strongly encouraged them to kiss. The TARDIS was rightfully owed in her point of view... after all waiting for 500 years for her Time Lord to find his One Bond Mate made her wish she could just have them mate now and fill her many floors with many, many offspirng.

So she slid back into stand-by mode and waited... and craved popcorn...

.

.

.

.

InuYasha lifted his head up from Kagome's chest and looked into her sapphire-blue eyes his own dark pewter and liquid from his tears and saw the truth within her words there with all her newly formed Time Lord mind so open for his own. He enjoyed the way his hearts did this funny thing when her eyes widen innocently just seconds after he glanced at her soft lips. He reached up a hand to cup the back of her head and gently guide her down to his lips. He watched with slowly closing eyes as Kagome's eyes fluttered shut.

.

.

.

Kagome eased up her hold but still kept her arms around him when she felt InuYasha moving and his sobs subside and angled her head slightly to look at him as he moved to look up at her. She was unused to the Time Lord mind and thereby didn't have the multiple layers of defenses set up against any Telepathic invasions. The frightening shadows that had been had lightened up quite a bit that light appeared now. Kagome was happy that InuYasha saw the truth of her words but when he definitely glanced at her lips in obvious intent her eyes widened before she allowed herself to be guided towards his lips.

.

.

.

Their lips touched first innocently before gradually deepening as their passions grew. A shy mouth opening to deepen a kiss and groaning at the feel of a talented tongue against her own. So engulfed by the sweetness of their kisses they never noticed the TARDIS striking - branding the two of them together in an unbreakable bond - just over their hearts. The lost script of Gallifrey.

.

.

.

.

**End Note:**

**WARNING:** The upcoming chapters will contain mature/adult themes not suitable for younger and/or sensitive readers.


End file.
